The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a radio communication terminal including the same.
Typically, an amplification circuit having a function as a filter is provided in a radio communication terminal. For example, H.-H. Nguyen et al, “84 dB 5.2 mA digitally-controlled variable gain amplifier”, Electronics Letters, 2008, Vol. 44, No. 5, pp. 344-345 discloses a device including an amplification circuit.